The 'S' Word
by Wyall Jared
Summary: Severus visits an old friend after recieving an invitation.
1. Appetiser

Just something I had a dream about when I was on holiday, so I started writing it.

Summary: Set beyond If This Is It. Severus visits Olympiya late one night after an invitation.

Spoilers: Slightly If This Is It, but not too much.  
  
Rating: R, more so in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: sob I don't own them, don't sue I haven't got the cash.  
  
Notes: This has to be dedicated to all those who have reviewed and waited, and waited some more. Also the girls and guys at Dark potions - with their obsession with Severus's frock coat...  
  
Other: Enjoy?

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Severus stood there looking quite pleased with himself. The candle light from the corridor made his silhouette incredibly stark; if I were a first year student I would have run away crying. Oh no, I wouldn't be running away from this man anytime soon, in fact I shall hope to be doing the opposite.

"Good evening." He purred.

"It certainly is." I purred back.

Severus slowly took off his heavy outer robe to expose his frock coat that has me all worked up. That frock coat makes him look delicious; the almost obsessive use of buttons and the way is just nips in at the waist too, what is a girl to do? He hooked the robe onto my coat rack, although it was taller than me, the robe still touched the floor.

"How long does it have to be?"

"You know how long it is and I like it."

"How self absorbed are you?"

"About five and a half inches."

"Don't be modest." I ran a finger down the buttons of his robe. "You know it is much longer."

He didn't have the decency to blush, I'll have to try something else to put colour into his cheeks. I unfastened a single button and beckoned Severus to join me by the fire.

"So what do you wish to do to me this evening?"

"I just wanted someone to share this with." With that I produced a bottle of Firewhiskey and a couple of glasses. "Care to do the honours?"

"Of course." He reached over to take it out of my hand, except he didn't simply do that. Severus reached out slowly and purposely, his long fingers grazing mine sending my body into a frenzy of wonderfulness. He poured the brownish liquid into the empty tumblers.

"Something's missing."

"What?"

I stood up behind Severus so he couldn't see what I was planning to do. I conjured an ice cube and proceeded to lean on the back of the chair.

"Ice." I whispered. However, before he could render an answer I placed it just under his earlobe and thoroughly enjoyed the hiss of pleasure that escaped his lips. "Do you like that?"

"Oh yes."

I moved again sliding it to the nape of his neck moving his hair to the side. This time I gently breathed where the ice cube had left a glistening trail. Another delightful gasp of elation was heard. I sauntered around the chair to face Severus, his face tilted back, a picture of yearning. I placed the rapidly melting cube onto his lower lip and carefully traced the outline of it. His eyes were half closed, heavy with lust and ready for what else I was going to do. I then followed the contours of his jaw line that connected with his neck until I got to the first opened button. I swiftly, almost desperately, released a few buttons more, letting the ice to touch the newly exposed skin. I loved his skin, so flawless apart from a few inevitable scars and so pale like a treasured china doll. I watched a wanton drop of water make for his chest under that damnable frock coat. The small utterances laced with desire were driving me to distraction.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

So with that I ceased and placed what was left of the ice cube in my drink, conjuring a few more in both our glasses.

"What was that for?"

"Severus, you can't always have what you want."

Severus took a gulp of Firewhiskey and strode to stand in front of the chair I was sitting on. He leant forward slightly and took my hand effectively pulling me upright into close proximity of his face. Holding my right cheek with his hand Severus pulled me closer so I could almost taste the cocktail of Firewhiskey and Severus on my lips. He brought his left hand up to drag his thumb over my bottom lip. I had to cry out, that act could render me helpless. I was desperate to close the gap between us, but I was worried that he would play my game. Eventually his lips found mine and it was amazing. His dominance was apparent from the moment he traced my lower lip with his tongue, slowly entering and grazing the roof of my mouth. He arms encircled me, effectively preventing my arms from escaping. All I could do was to rest my hands on a rather well toned behind, lightly feeling out the soft curve. I giggled to the image of Severus Snape working out in a Muggle gym.

"What's so funny?"

"Please don't stop, Severus."

"We shall have no begging."

I lunged at his mouth with mine to carry on with what he started, but he dodged expertly and resumed his seat with an aristocratic grip on his drink. You utter bastard Snape, I tried not to outwardly show my annoyance at his actions, but I certainly had it coming.

"Not getting what you want?"

"Bastard."

"Excuse me? I don't care for that language in my presence."

I knew he was doing this to annoy me, he knows everyone of my buttons and when to press and work them to his advantage. I racked my brain for anything that would revert him back, but to no avail I resorted to sitting back in my chair.

"She gives up so easily, tut tut; this is not like you at all, is it?"

"Circumstances change." It couldn't be plainer what I was feeling; every line of fury was etched onto my face. I was seething. "Care for another drink?" I asked through almost gritted teeth, seeing that we had both finished ours.

"I would, but I would like to enjoy it somewhere else." He nodded towards my bedroom, my door was ajar. "If that isn't too much of a problem?"

"If you allow me a couple of minute's grace, you can join me." I sauntered into my room, shutting the door behind, the sound of a woman running around like a headless Hippogriff is not at all alluring. I sparked the fire up for the warmth, but I had the rather naughty feeling that we would not need it for any length of time. I also cleared away all the clothing that I have had laying out from my morning purge on what to wear.

"May I come in?"

So what do you think? I know I haven't updated anything else and I am so sorry about it. I'm having major problems with back up disks. There is another part being written as we speak so you could review in the meantime if you want...


	2. First Course

Bastard.

He was stood there, all high and mighty looking down his nose at me. Thankfully I just finished the final of my many 'Evanescos'. I preferred the answer I was thinking to stay in my head; if it were to surpass my lips I doubt I would ever see him again. So instead I sat heavily on the left edge of my bed and wait for Severus's next action. He sat on the opposite side and passed over a bottle of something I did not recognize at first.

"What's this?"

"This is what we drank together, remember, when we went to Hogsmeade that time."

Butterbeer. Ah, such sweet memories. Whoa, wait a minute.

"Are you feeling alright, you were vaguely sentimental then, I am to be worried by this?"

"Actually I'd hope you would remember afterwards."

I engaged my brain into some serious thinking and then, bang, it hit me.

"No need to worry then?"

I felt him scoot over to the pillows and settle himself down on my blankets. I imagined him laying out, his long slim body stretching as he made himself comfortable. He preferred a slightly harder bed than mine, but sometimes a bed being bouncy can help somewhat, if you catch my drift. Knowing that he was still fully clothed allowed my mind to wander to what I knew was underneath. Swathed in pale almost luminous skin, his hip bones just made their presence known. The only mark that I wish was not there was the damning Dark Mark carved into his forearm, the same Mark that I have scraped away, literally, but it still lingers. I must remain positive, or at least keep my mind in the gutter if I am to get what I want tonight.

I felt his body move again, I laughed quietly out loud at the knowledge that he was having trouble getting comfortable; he can get quite particular about certain things. However, he kept moving about, rocking from one side to another gently, he wasn't getting relaxed, he was taking his clothes off.

Bloody cheek, he knows I like to do that.

I gradually turned around to discover that he was indeed taking his clothes off, that pale flesh slowly being revealed, incredibly slowly, too fucking slow. I hoped up onto my bed, to rest on my knees and with any luck, aid Severus in getting his clothes off. I twisted around to face him, my hands already making their way to the last button.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I refused to speak, a thousand words racing to my tongue (you'll have your turn), instead I let my fingers tackle the last fastener and flung open the jacket. Or should I say knee-trembling frock coat. There was that same pale flesh that has haunted my dreams and made me want to do things to him in the Great Hall that children should never see. I decide to not stop here and let me hands travel from their temporary placement on his shoulders along his chest, then following a scar line to his trousers.

"Allow me to repeat myself, what do you think you are doing?" He emphasised every word, that velvet voice drifting down my spine causing it to quiver slightly.

"I am doing as I please."

Surely you can not argue with that?

I swear I heard a slight growl of defeat in the back of his throat, but he wouldn't want that escaping. I allowed the tips of my fingers feel the warm skin under the top of his trousers, it was smooth, but a furrow of course hair enlightened me to what was below. Swinging my still clothed body onto his lap surprised him; his eyes were shut from my caresses.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you incapable of asking anything else?"

"You have clothes on."

And...?

His hands were at my corset. Why on earth I decided to wear it I don't know. Wait. It makes my breasts do that 'heaving bosom' thing, that's why. It will also infuriate him as he has to undo it and in situations like these, he is not always that patient man you see stirring a potion.

"Why on earth did you put this contraption on? How on earth did you get it on?"

He was grasping desperately at the cords holding me in, but his prone position didn't allow such dexterity. He was wriggling like a four year old child trying to get at that unreachable jar of sweets.

"Do you need some help?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get off me and stand up over there." He waved at the rug placed just in front of the fire which was still cracking merrily.

I willingly complied, it was obvious what he was going to do and I didn't want to put off the inevitable. The fire had died down a little and now was spitting the odd cinder onto the hearth rather than the rug. My robes were warming up by the fire; it crept up like ivy, suffocating with warmth whatever remained in its path. I was still facing him as he descended from my bed to face me, shirtless, and grabbed my waist forcefully and forced me to face away from him. Several heavy breaths escaped from my bitten lips, I could just feel his hands running up and down my back. I went to put my hands on his to show him how to unravel the cords, but yet again my hands were slapped away.

"Severus, has it been that long since you have had to do this? I'm sure I have an instruction booklet around here somewhere." I started to walk to my chest of drawers but was stopped short by the pulling on my corset. "Finally gotten to grips with it?"

The cord was quickly loosened, but not enough for it to be taken off. I found myself yet again looking into the fathomless pits of his eyes.

"So where do we go from here?"

As you asked ever so nicely I decided to give you the second part early seeming I am going back to school. I don't want to, I want to write this for you...ah well, enjoy!


	3. Main Course 1

Both of Severus's skilled hands delicately felt out the raised curve of my breasts, then the wave of my waist. His mouth was softly breathing against my ear, occasionally getting too close and letting the remaining moisture on them touch my lobe. The hands rested themselves on the task of taking my skirt off, deftly liberating my buttons of their holdings. We got closer, to the point of chest touching chest; I was solicitously guiding Severus back to our, my bed. The floor length skirt had fallen to the floor in a flutter leaving us each with on piece of clothing on. The back of his legs knocked into the foot of my bed. I pushed on Severus's bare shoulders so he was seated on the edge, I then further pushed him down so his weight was supported by his hands as I promptly de-trousered him. Severus was left wearing, well nothing, he decided to go commando. He obviously had plans for what was going to happen tonight and Merlin forbids I should stop him. The look of surprise was evident on my face, especially when I mouthed 'wow', he look pretty pleased with himself then. I was then secretly hoping I would receive the same reaction.

Severus was growing impatient with my 'deliberate' stalling and reached out to my corset once more, but this time to relieve me of it. His hands pulling at the last cords out of their eyelets and onto the floor the entire 'contraption' went. His eyes that were once determined to get it off slowly came to the realisation that I was stood in front of him wearing nothing more that my knickers. The merciless eyes softened ever so slightly as they widened looking over my body.

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, I found myself inadvertently touching the soft skin of his thighs. I flexed out my arm to point beyond and over his shoulder to the pillows scattered by the headboard. I leant over to whisper into his ear.

"Now move as _I_ wish."

He grew this look of deep contemplation that clouded his face like a mist, clearing as fast as it rolling in he glided over to the fire. Ah. I stalled, now he must. Fair enough, but I was sick of it, there was one reason I wanted him here tonight and it wasn't to have him stand by the fire. No matter how good he looked doing so.

"Fine, have it your way _Sev_."

I knew that grated on him, always for order, not for cutting ones name short. Not one for cutting many things short for that matter. His eyes peered over his shoulder, the exact reaction I had calculated, to this I slipped my thumbs inside the lace and ever so carefully slipped my knickers off. He faced the fire again momentarily before deciding I wasn't going to be moving. The flames were melting away the last of the coals and the dim light dared not encroach far into the room, leaving much of it in darkness.

"Don't _call _me that." His breath was hot on my shoulder as he breathed his warning.

This is the end of my tether, we had danced around the act of debauchery all night, and I could see it in his eyes that he was exasperated with the situation. His palms flat against my back provided me with an escort to my bed, not that I didn't know the way.

Lying on, me he crushed his lips onto mine effectively cutting off my air supply much like when he walked into a room. Gently sucking on my upper lip he slipped his tongue into my mouth and it was utter ecstasy to have Severus stretched out on me, complying with my every secret wish. Our tongues were dancing together, no dominance being sought at the present time, just playing with each other. After a series of small kisses Severus broke off and brought himself up to rest of his hands. I was quite put out and started to move up to continue our affair, but I was quickly met by a warm hand, he was obviously pre-empting my questioning of his actions. My body ached for him, ached for his touch to be more constant, more loving, forever even. I arched into his body to gain some of what I wanted and for my affect on his body I received a deep kiss.

"Is this going any further tonight, or shall I go back to marking fifth year homework?" Severus began.

"So that is what your mind is on?"

"Not entirely."

"Then what else could it be? How you are going to terrify you first years tomorrow?"

"Possibly, actually I am more interested in what is directly under me at this moment in time."

"Really? Do you realise that could be the most complimentary utterance you have ever made."

"It is not that hard to be complimentary about a specimen such as you." He then ran a finger down my cheek.

Great way to get the ladies interested, compare them to a mould sample. I took it as it was, a compliment from Severus Snape and it wasn't going to be forgotten. And maybe he would be reminded about it in the future. Definitely.

"Well, Severus you have surely surpassed every other night I've spent under you. How ever will you better yourself?"

"I have a few ideas in mind."

He kissed my forehead then traced down my face with butterfly kisses, sweet and fleeting on my shoulder gaining persistence across my collar bone. His hands were following the trail left by his lips, as if he was reassuring himself that he made them, or he just wanted to feel me up. One of my own hands began to travel of its own accord down Severus's spine towards his possiblely Muggle gymed behind. That same image projected itself and luckily this time I managed to suppress the laughter and thought about the current situation.

-----------

Major sorries from me, heck I can't remember when I last updated this, I am so bad. I can't stick to one thing for long and I went and started something else. Well a continuation of something else on here. The explanation is on my bio. Thanks for the patience!


End file.
